Teen Xmen go to Concert
by triad chronicles
Summary: Scott,Jean,Rogue, and Remy go to a concert for the first time as couples. Stay on the Look out for chapter 2! hope you like it!
1. Getting the Tickets

Jean and Rogue are sitting in Rogue's room surfing the web on Rogue's computer. The room is dark and the door is closed. Jean tries to block all telepathic links from entering the room. Rogue is typing fast but cannot search fast enough so Jean takes over while Rogue touches her to get her telepathic powers so she can block all links. The boys start getting suspicious and knock at their door.

**Scott**: Jean what are you doing in there?

**Gambit**: Yeah mon cherries, open da door.

**Rogue**: No go away, Remy!

Just then Kitty walks by the door and Gambit grabs her by the arm and tells her to phase into the girls room.

**Gambit**: Come on, cherie, just be very quiet and take a small peek.

**Kitty**: Are you kidding me, the worlds second greatest telepath is in there and you think she won't know I'm in there. She'll make Rogue touch me for betraying them. In fact I don't think we're safe out here. Especially you guys conspiring against them.

**Scott**: Oh give me a brake... _world's second_... Shadowcat, this is an order. I'm ordering you to phase in there and tell me what's going on.

Shadowcat began to speak but was interrupted when she saw Scott's face change drastically in fear. She phases away in panic.

:: Summers, are you doubting my power as a telepath? I don't believe this. You seriously don't believe I'm one of the most powerful telepaths in this world, do you? You, of all people should know how much power I have. I'll have you know that I can read every single though you have inside of that brain of yours especially the more frequent ones. Yes, you know the ones I'm talking about. And Scott, I really don't think that fantasy of yours is ever going to happen so I suggest you stop picturing me in that French maid's outfit. I may only be seventeen years old my I've been taught by the best::

Scott turns red in the face and Remy glares at him in bewilderment.

**Scott**: We better get out of here, Gambit.

As they start to walk away the boys hear a scream come from Rogue's room. They run back but are afraid to ask but Scott's leadership tendencies get the best of him so he blows the door off with his optic blast. The girls are standing like deer caught in the headlights.

**Rogue**: You betta be able ta fix that cuz ah ain't paying fo' another door.

**Jean**: Scott, what is wrong with you?

**Scott**: I thought you were in danger! You scream! I get scared! That's how it works, Jean!

**Jean**: That's very sweet of you Scott. But me and Rogey have good news to share.

**Rogue**: We found Good Charlotte Tickets! They're in concert wit Linkin Park!

**Gambit**: Good Charlotte? Dem crazy lookin' boys dat gots makeup dat look like they related to Psylocke or somtin'? Gambit don't like dem.

**Rogue**: You've never even heard their music swamp rat!

**Scott**: They're ok. I like some of they're songs.

**Jean**: Well good, Summers because you're going to be my date to the concert.

Scott's eyebrows rose up in amazement and everyone felt his heart rate go up, psychic or no psychic.

**Gambit**: Gambit guess he could go to a...Good Charlotte concert. I guess Gambit could go. Gambit could do you the favor of escortin' you to da concert, cherie.

He puts his arm around Rogue but she quickly removes it.

**Rogue**: Favor? Who says ah was gonna ask you to go? Maybe I'll take Bobby or even Jubilee.

**Gambit**: Iceman? Dat ice cube can't show you a good time like Gambit can. And Jubilee? She's only twelve.

On the day of the concert the girls were all excited and getting ready in their rooms. After begging Rogue for the whole week and trying to convince her that he was the best choice she finally agreed and they went to the concert.


	2. Getting to the concert

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the x-men characters. They all belong to marvel comics. And sorry if I take a little long to write a chapter and if they're a little short but I'm kinda busy with school so be patient, please and thank you for reading. Thank you for reading.

Chapter Two: Concert Tickets

The girls took forever to get ready as the guys sat in the foyer waiting patiently for them. After an hour of waiting the girls came out looking hot, so hot that the boys remained stupefied and didn't know what to say until Scott finally told Jean she looked pretty and gave her a pink rose. Remy gave Rogue some chocolates and complimented her as well.

They walked outside and hopped into Scott's car because he was the only one with a driver's license. Jean and Rogue only had their permits and Remy's license was suspended for numerous reckless driving incidents, speeding, and of course that one time that he "accidentally" charged the steering wheel of his car and let go of it causing it to blow up, which also led to him not being able to steer properly and shortly crashed the car into a tree. Luckily he jumped out of the car through the window seconds before it too exploded into pieces taking the tree along with it. But anyway that's another story that the professor had to erase from people's minds.

So on their way to the concert they put on their music and listened to Linkin Park and Good Charlotte to get in the mood for the concert.

**Remy:** Remy guess he likes their songs but I still think they look a little weird.

**Rogue:** With your eyes Remy ah think you'll fit right in.

Remy makes a face at Rogue while she sticks her tongue out at him. After an hour of driving they finally get to Madison Square Gardens. All four of them get out of the car and start walking towards the entrance when they are stopped by a loud thump that comes from under the car.

**Scott:** What was that?

**Jean:** I don't know.

They all huddle around the trunk of the car when out of nowhere Jubilee crawls out from underneath, runs over to the nearest garbage can and throws up.

**Jean:** Jubilee, what is wrong with you? Where did you come from?

**Rogue:** Are you alright, sugah? You seem a little sick.

Suddenly they hear a voice say: I think that would be my fault.

They turn around and see Kitty crawl out from underneath the vehicle.

**Kitty:** We had to stay intangible for the whole trip so Jean wouldn't detect us. I think that made Jubilee a little nauseous, but I'm ok because I'm used to it. One time I did the same thing when Logan and Scott where going to the Savage La…

Scott interrupts her.

**Scott:** What are you two doing here?

**Jubilee: **We wanted to come to the concert too!

**Scott:** So now that you're here how do you plan to get in?

**Remy:** We only have four tickets.

**Jubilee:** Hello, smart guy! The same way we got here undetected!

**Kitty:** Duh! I can phase through walls, or did you forget?

**Scott:** Whatever! Just get the heck out of here and if you get caught remember I don't know you.

**Jean:** If anything goes wrong you both know how to reach me. But Jubilee when you call, don't scream into my head. I can hear just fine, and Kitty think calmly. I can never get what you're trying to tell me.

**Jubilee and Kitty: **Ok we'll see you guys later.

**Rogue:** Try not to get in trouble!

**Jubilee and Kitty: **We won't!

Chapter 3 coming out soon!


End file.
